Ice Land
Ice Land is one of the clans in Book of Mages the Dark Times. Ice Land is a "good" clan, as most of its members are either White Robes or neutral. Ice Land mages are fair, yet most of them still want power, but they know how to use it. In of the endings to the game, Shiverhorror, Clan Leader of Ice Land, becomes Great Mage and the ending caption says the world was balanced again. They are one of the clans with an "unbeatable defensive move" which is freeze attack. They are one of two clans with an "instant death" move, the other being Poison Water. Ice Land is also the only clan with a "regenerate" move. The Ice Land fighting style is to lower the number of the foe's Defending Bolts with Freeze counters and strike when they defend. Ice Land is one of the strongest clans against the defensive Great Sea clan. Clan Skill: # Freeze Bolt (Max= 20): Bolts are affected by Freeze. Each bolt that strikes the foe adds to the Freeze counter on the foe. Each freeze counter reduces the number of Defending Bolts cast by the foe by 1. # Freeze Attack (Max= 1): Stop the enemy from attacking this turn, costing 30 Mana Points in addition to the cost of the frozen attack. # Freeze Defend (Max= 1): Stop the enemy from defending, but only casting a basic attack. # Regeneration (Max= 10): Use some Freeze counters on the foe to regenerate Life and Mana Points. # Freeze Death (Max= 1): Instantly kill the enemy with 20 Freeze counters. Build that make you become strong faster: Please show your build that help you defeat the Mysterious Hermit, so we can check and added if they are good build. 5* (Good and important skill) 4* (Good skill but take after 5*) 3* (Decent skill. They are not important in most battle, but they can speed up your fight or work well against certain opponent.) 2* (You don't really need these skill to win, but they are still good.) 1* (These skill are completly unnescessary.) Build 1: Freeze Defense/ Freeze Death (210 HP/ 730 Mana- Lvl 151 to defeat Hermit without items) High Attack Bolt Low Attack Bolt High or Low Defense Bolt Power The other spell: LV 2 is High Attacking Bolt. LV 3 is Low Attacking bolt. ''Clan Spell: '' Freeze Bolt (20 Points) (4*) Freeze Attack (1 Points) (4*) Freeze Defend (1 Points) (5*) Regeneration (10 Points) (1*) Freeze Death (1 Points) (4*) Note: -Keep the lvl of your power low will help you save mana but make your battle longer and your fight will be harder before you will be able to kill enemy with Freeze Death (5 will be good number). You still need 10 Power when fighting against Burnstorm. -You need 650 mana to reach the point where you can kill enemy with Freeze Death, need additional mana to use Freeze Attack. -You don't need HP in the fight against Mysterios Hermit but you need 210 HP to keep you alive after 2 Freeze Defense and 1 Counter Attack of Shiverhorror. Category:Clans